1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to serving trays, in particular, serving trays for tacos and more particularly pertains to a new taco holding tray for holding tacos and taco condiments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of serving trays, in particular, serving trays for tacos is known in the prior art. More specifically, serving trays, in particular, serving trays for tacos heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art serving trays, in particular, serving trays for tacos include U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,501; U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,247; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,341; U.S. Pat. No. 2,964,175; U.S. Pat. No. 1,596,716; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,579.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new taco holding tray. The inventive device includes an annular base having a top, a bottom, an inner perimeter, and an outer perimeter. The inner perimeter of the annular base defines a center hole. The annular base has a plurality of spaced apart radial grooves extending radially outwards from the inner perimeter of the annular base to the outer perimeter of the annular base. Each of the radial grooves has an upper opening formed at the top of the annular base.
In these respects, the taco holding tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding tacos and taco condiments.